Imprint
by apollogirl7
Summary: When Jessie's mom is killed by a vampire, she is moved to live with her mom's childhood best friend, Lily Ateara.  Jessie has a secret, though.  She's a wolf.  And when she meets the whole gang on the La Push Rez, she possibly finds a true love.
1. New Home

This car ride is so freakin' quiet. I can't take this quiet anymore, it will drive me absolutely insane. Six weeks of quiet is more than enough. Six weeks since mom's "attack".

_Vampires._

Yeah, I know about the leaches. I kill them on an _almost_ daily basis. It wasn't really fair that one had to get _my _mom, but I at least got to kill it. Ugh, but the smell was a bit much.

Lily doesn't know about my condition. Or, I guess, I should call her Mrs. Ateara or maybe even 'mom'. She's taken me under her wing. Mom's childhood best friend. The Quileute women.

"We're here, Sweetheart."

The voice makes me start. Man, why do people expect me to be paying so much attention?

Lily opened her rusted car door. It made a loud squeaking noise that made my ears turn. Metaphorically, of course, considering I wasn't in my wolf form.

She walked up to a small house. Alright, a _very_ small house. Not that I don't like it. It's homey.

She opened a door and walked in without looking at me. I followed her, slower; more quietly, taking in my surroundings.

There were woods everywhere. All around the house and in the yard. And is that ocean water I smell? Salt water has a different smell when it's cold outside. I was definitely going to have to explore later.

I walked into the house and a very familiar smell hit me. Wolf? No, there couldn't be. I was the only wolf.

A tall boy, no, a man, walked into the room. He had a toddler on one arm and was eating a sandwich with his free hand. When he saw me, he stiffened.

"Mom, take Claire please," he said in a deep voice.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" she reached for the toddler.

The man remained stiff and I hadn't noticed that I too had become stiff. My muscles all tensed and my nostrils flared. His did the same. We stood staring, sizing each other up. I could take him, maybe.

"What. Are. You." he asked slow and in a low, rough voice.

"You don't already know?" I asked. I grinned then and loosened my stance. He remained still.

"Quil, chill," said Lily. "Jesse, this is my son, Quil. And his…friend, Claire."

"Nice to meet you, Quil," I said and then walked to Lily. "Where should I put my things?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Follow me."

She lead me down a short hallway to a door.

"Here," she said and opened the door.

I walked into the tiny room and looked around. The bed took up most of the room. A chair at the foot and a dresser across from the bed.

"It's nice," I said.

"Oh. Well, thank you." She smiled.

"Do you mind if I take off for a bit and explore?" I ask.

"Nah, go ahead," she says with a huge smile.

I turn and almost run out the bedroom door. As soon as I'm out of the house, I run for the woods. When I'm in the cover of the trees, I take off my clothes and leave them under a rock.

This is where the fun begins. I feel a rush of heat and I close brown eyes. When I open them again, I'm about twice my height.

I look at my-white-paws and then I scan up my legs-four legs. I'm an almost all black wolf, which may or may not have anything to do with my dark brown hair. My paws are the only white part.

I run through the trees. It felt _so _good to be running.

I made it to a clearing and then slowed down.

The first thing I notice, is that wolf smell again. What the heck?

And then I see them. Two big males and a female.

I growl, a low sound in my throat.

Three against one…great.


	2. Meet the Pack

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, but Jessie is mine :p**

The female wolf lets out a loud howl. The two male wolves move forward; they seem to be sizing me up. Not that I'm that big, because in person I'm only a whopping 5 foot 5.

I back into a tree and realize that I have no escape at this point. One of them goes back behind another tree. I hear a tearing noise.

"Whoever you are, you need to morph back now!" a man's voice says.

He comes out from behind the tree. And, man, is he tall. He could clear six feet easily. The man has somewhat long, dark hair and tan skin. He had brown eyes but they seemed distant.

Shake my head. There is no way I am going to morph when I don't have my clothes with me.

The man walks over to the female wolf and takes a small package from around her ankle. She tries to bite him, but he just says, "Leah," in such a powerful voice that she backs down immediately.

He walks the clothes over to me. I grab them in my mouth and go behind the tree. With my eyes closed, I morph back. I pull the clothes on. They're a but big, but I walk out anyway.

The man stares at me. He doesn't surprised, but stunned.

"You're a _girl_?" he says.

"Well, you catch onto things real fast," I say.

He watches my face and then grins.

"My name's Jacob, this is Leah," he points to the gray female," and Embry." He points to the other wolf.

"I'm Jessie," I say.

The wolf called Embry walks behind a tree and comes back as another tall guy.

"Nice to meet you, Jessie," greets Embry.

"Likewise, Embry."

"Hey, I hope you don't mind my asking, but, uh, why are you _white_?"

I laugh. "Well, my mom was white and I don't know who my dad was, but yeah," I say.

"Oh," he looks confused as he says, "well, then, how are you a wolf?"

"Why?"

"Usually only us," Jacob interrupts, "meaning Quileute, are wolves."

"Yeah, so how the heck are you?"

"I don't know," I say.

They all watch me, scrutinizing my every move.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" It's a female voice.

The girl walks out from behind a tree and I catch my breathe.

_Vampire!_

I growl and it sounds weird coming out of my human throat. The girl moves behind Jacob. She's smart to be afraid of me.

Jacob begins to shake, but Embry touches his shoulder and he relaxes a little.

"Uh, Jessie, could you stop growling," Embry says. "Jake's kinda protective of Nessie."

"You do realize you're talking about a vampire, right? I mean, I'm not just smelling things."

Jacob stands up and grabs the girls hand. He pushes her bronze curls out from covering her face, and I see brown eyes. Brown eyes?

"This is Renesmee, my imprint," Jacob says.


	3. You might be Quileute

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Jessie is MINE! And I thought I would post this today because it's my B-Day! So it's a B-Day gift from me to you!**

**~Apollogirl7~**

"Huh?" I couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"Imprint," Jacob repeated.

"Meaning…?"

"We're soul mates," Renesmee finally speaks.

"Gross! She's a vampire!" I begin to growl again.

"No, I not." She shakes her head. "Well, actually, I'm half-vampire."

"How the heck do you get a _half-_vampire?"

They all look at Jacob and I can see he looks about ready to puke.

"Long story made short," Embry says, "Nessie's mom and dad are vampires. Her mom, Bella, used to be human. She got pregnant and here we have Nessie."

"Gross," I say with a shiver.

"Yeah, that's what I said." A tall girl comes out from behind a tree. She's got my clothes on. "I needed clothes," she says.

"Leah, don't be so defensive," Embry says.

"Hi, Jessie," she says to me. "It will be nice to have another girly-wolf around here."

"No problem," I say.

"Back to the matter at hand," Jacob says. "I imprinted on Renesmee after she was born. Bella became a vampire and everyone was happy."

"Thanks for finishing a story I don't really care about," I say.

Renesmee stares at me. I give her a sneer and she begins to turn.

"C'mon Jake. I have to get home soon and I still haven't hunted."

"Okay," he says with a huge smile.

"Have fun," Embry says.

"See you guys later," Renesmee says with a small wave. She begins to run and then she's out of sight, Jacob following close behind her.

"Well that was weird," I say.

"You get used to that around here," Embry smiles. "So, Jessie, walk with me, talk with me."

He ushers me away, Leah walking silently behind us.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"My mom was murdered and I don't know who my dad is. My mom grew up near here and was best friends with Lily Ateara. So, I'm living with her and her son-"

"Quil," he finishes.

"Yeah,"

"Well that's cool. Quil would definitely be a good big bro for you. He's so good with Claire and all."

"The little girl? He's her brother?" I ask.

"Nah, he imprinted, too. On her. She's too young to be a romantic partner, I guess you could say, but he's a great friend and brother to her. At least for now." Embry seems lost in thought.

"I'm curious to know how you're a wolf," he finally says.

"I've been like this for about two years," I say.

"And you're what? Fifteen?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you said your mom was white, right?"

"Yeah, that's why I am," I say.

"And your mom grew up around here, that's how she knows Quil's mom?"

"What are you getting at?" I ask defensive.

"I think your dad is probably Quileute."


	4. We met on the Beach

_**Like I wrote in the comments, I am so sorry for not updating. It's been a busy couple of weeks for me. Enjoy this chapter. I will try to update more often.**_

_**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer…Jessie is MINE! Mwahahahahahaha!**_

_For the second time today, I was in complete silence. I didn't really know what to say to Embry. How could my father be Quileute? _

"_Why would you think that?" I ask._

"_Well, for one, you can turn into a wolf. Two, your mom lived near here and she was BFF's with Quil's mom, so obviously she must have known kids from the rez. And third, some of those kids were probably boys. Boys who may have had the wolf gene." He doesn't even look at me while he says all this._

"_How old was your mom when she had you?" Leah asks._

"_Eighteen."_

"_And you don't who your dad is?" says Leah. Embry looks lost for words, but still thinking._

"_No, and I'm pretty sure I already said that."_

"_Well, it's pretty obvious that you got the gene from your dad," she sneers, "your mom wasn't Quileute. You should talk to Lilly about all this. After all, she was your mom's best friend." _

"_Maybe I will," I say._

"_I have something to say," Embry blurts out._

"_Talk, then!" Leah spits at him._

"_Leah, you already know this but I have to explain this all to her. Jessie, it's about my parents."_

_Leah smacks him._

"_Ow!" he yells._

"_We're still not sure about any of that! And Jacob said not to talk about it."_

"_Shut up. The pack all knows and she is basically one of us,." Embry pushes her behind him. She begins to shake. Leah runs into the trees and I hear a ripping noise._

"_She is so temperamental. Anyway," ha begins casually," My dad was supposedly from a different rez. My mom came here when she was pregnant with me. I shouldn't have been able to change. But, a couple years back, I did. We don't know who my dad was, but we all assume it was Sam Uley's dad. He wasn't exactly the best guy…"_

"_So, now you're saying I have two half-brothers and you're one of them?" I ask._

"_Yeah, that's what I'm saying." He shrugs. "It's kind of a touchy subject with the pack-"_

"_Wait-wait-wait, who's Sam Uley?"_

"_The old Alpha. Jacob took over about two years ago, after the whole thing with the Italy-vamps. Then, Sam married Emily and he just kind of stuck around the pack as a backup member. He doesn't morph much because he's working a lot to support Emily and their daughter, Mai."_

"_Can I meet him? I need to figure this all out. Honestly, my brain feels like it's going to burst."_

"_Yeah, he'll probably be at the pack meeting tonight. There will be a bonfire. You should probably come, hear some stories and stuff."_

"_Okay, tonight I'll come."_

_Embry looks up at the sky. "It's almost noon, I told my girlfriend I'd get her at 12:30. I gotta go. But, I'll see you tonight, Jessie." He turns to run toward the town._

"_Is she your _Imprint?" I yell after him.

"What do you think?" He grins and runs faster disappearing in the trees. 

After Embry left me alone in the woods, I felt like I had to do something semi-productive on my way back to the house. So, guess what? I went looking for the water.

As soon as I walked on the beach, I realized how murky this place was. The sky was completely gray with rain clouds. The water was crashing really hard on the rocky beach surface. There was not a single soul in the whole area. 

Just my kind of beach.

I was walking along the water's edge, silently kicking rocks into the rough waves. 

I wasn't really paying much attention because all of a sudden something ran into me, knocking me onto the ground. 

No, wait, not something, _someone_.

Anger flared inside me. Whoever it was, they were going to pay because my butt was seriously hurting after being pushed down onto rocks that hard.

"Oh, my God. I am so sorry," a boys-no-a teenaged boy's voice says. "I was in such a rush. I got the call and-oh, I'm sorry."

A hand reaches down to help me up. It's tan, so he's obviously not a random jogging tourist. 

I refuse to look at my helper. I rub all the sandy stuff off my pants.

Finally, I look at his face.

He looks at me. I look at him. Not a single coherent thought ran my brain. All I could do was look at him. Something seemed to pull at my heart, yank me toward him.

He silently spoke, "I'm Seth."

"Jessie."


	5. When we figure it out

**YAY! Updated twice in one day! Thank you to eternal386 for telling me about a mistake in my last chapter. I fixed it so…ya.**

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Jessie is MINE!**

"Nice to meet you, Jessie."

"You, too, Seth," I say. "Could you please help me out?"

"How?" he says.

"Explain to me what just happened."

He smiles and it feels as if I've known him forever. "I think I just imprinted on you. I'm a wolf. Now, please don't freak out because I can honestly say that I don't want to you to go anywhere and-"

"Seth," I try to stop his obsessive talking.

"Look, I can prove it to you if you want. And I can explain this whole imprint thing now because I understand it now-" he keeps talking as if I hadn't spoken at all.

"SETH!" I yell and put my hand over his mouth.

"Hmm?" he mumbles into my hand.

"I know about the Quileute wolves."

At first he just looks surprised but then his eyes warm. I swear, I could stare at them all day.

I take my hand off his mouth.

"How?" he asks.

"I am one."

He looks at his feet and ruffles his shaggy hair with his hand.

Then he looks up.

"This is definitely a first." He seems to think for a while about something. Then he says, "I need to talk to the elders tonight."

Seth grabs my hand and yanks me toward the town. He smiles down at me and I return the smile easily.

"So, why were you in such a rush earlier?" I ask.

"Well, I heard my sist-"

"Leah?" I ask.

"How'd you know?" he asks.

"I met her earlier. She kind of, I don't know…"

"Crazy?"

"Yeah," I say.

He squeezes my hand and laughs. "She comes off that way to pretty much everyone. She's real protective of me. I mean, technically I'm eighteen but I still look like a fifteen-year-old twerp. I think it messes up her perception of me."

"You're eighteen?"

"Yeah," he replies. "You're, what, seventeen?"

"Fifteen."

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Huh," he ponders that for a while and then says," well, back to my story. I heard Leah give the call for the pack to come, but I was stuck at work, at the bait shop, and I couldn't have my break for another half-hour. I knew Jake would kill me for being that late, so I was running and, well, that's where you came into the story." He smiles warmly.

"So, how does this whole imprint thing work?" I ask.

"I tell you when I figure it out."


	6. Apparently, there's a bonfire tonight

_**I am so sorry! I had a B-Ball tourney last weekend and since I'm a cheerleading coach, I had to be there for the girls. I was going to upload Friday but I just never got the time. Sorry! I will try to upload the next chapter this Friday, though. Enjoy this chapter, I know it's short, but it's semi-important.**_

_**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Jessie is mine!**_

_**~Apollogirl7~**_

_After a quite eventful day with Seth, touring the Rez and such, I was back at the Ateara's._

"_What have you been up to?" Lily asks as I step into the house. This may sound strange, but it already feels like home._

"_I took a walk on the beach and I met some people," I say, smiling to myself._

"_Oh?" She eyes me. "Who?"_

_Crap._

"_Um, Jacob, Leah, Embry, Nessie," I cringe at that one. She just smelled so foul! "And Seth."_

"_So, it sounds like you've met the whole clan." She laughs. _

"_Mhm." _

_Lily asks me if I would help set table for dinner. All the fun of spending time with Seth made me forget how hungry I was._

_As I finish with the setting the plates, Quil walks in._

"_You?" he asks pointing at me._

"_Me, what?" I ask, surprised._

"_You're the girl that Set-" I over his mouth with my hand. Wow, we're already acting like siblings._

"_Shut up," I say. _

_He eyes me questioningly but stops trying to talk._

_I don't know what it is, but don't want Lily to know that I Imprinted and have been Imprinted upon. How would she react to something like that?_

"_Yes," I say._

_Quil watches me as I finish setting the silverware. When I finish, he comes over and whispers, "So, I guess that means you're coming tonight."_

_The bonfire! I almost forgot._

"_Uh, yeah, what time is that exactly?" I ask._

"_What time is what?" Lily comes over to us with a steaming pot of some kind of meat._

"_The bonfire," Quil says matter-of-factly._

"_Oh, I'd say nine," she says. "When is your dad heading up there?" _

"_As soon as we're done eating."_

_Through this little exchange, I am astonished to find out that Lily knows._

_She seems to come to the same resolution I do, only about me instead of herself._

"_Jessie, how do you know about the bonfire?"_

_Quil begins laughing so loud that I can't hear myself think._

"_Mom! She's a wolf!" Quil yells, still laughing. "Couldn't you tell?"_

_Lily stares at me. "So, that's why she left."_

_**I guess you could call that cliffhanger. Who is the 'she' that Lily is referring to? Any wild guesses? **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews on the past chapters, they're what's keeping me going with this story. **__**J**_

_**~Apollogirl7~**_


	7. Meet the Family

**Ok, so I'm not sure how to get rid of the underlining. I hope it wasn't too hard to read because of it. Oh, and supposedly Quil's dad is dead. Well, in this story he isn't. **

**Enjoy this chapter. Sorry I didn't upload Friday. ****J**

**~Apollogirl7~**

Quil walked with me to the cliff where the bonfire would supposedly be. I met Quil's dad for the first time tonight right before we left. He's a nice guy with a funny personality. I guess Quil is the same way, now that I've taken the past couple of hours to get to know him.

"Nervous?" Quil asks, nudging me with his elbow.

I shake my head and push him back.

"You know, you're lucky you came today. If you had come any other time, you would have missed a whole lot of info. The elders usually don't tell our stories unless there are new comers to the pack. Or imprints," he says. "And you and Seth aren't the only ones to imprint recently."

"Good to know," I say. "So, who all is gonna be there?"

"Sam and Emily, me and Claire, my dad, my grandpa, Sue Clearwater, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Seth, Leah, Jacob and Nessie, you and-" he stops. "You know what? I don't want to go through everyone because there are going to be a lot people and my mouth is already tired." He laughs.

"So, is your dad an elder?" I ask.

"No, not really. My grandfather is, though."

"So, what happens at these bonfires. I mean, what do we do?"

"It's basically a pack meeting. Imprints come because they are kind of important in our history and _are_ part of the pack now. When we get there, we eat and then Jacob's dad will probably tell some stories about us to the new comers."

"Sounds…fun," I say.

"It is, you'll see."

When we get to the cliff, all I can see is a crowd of people, silhouetted figures by the fire. I can smell hotdogs and other campout foods. Even though we ate just a few ours ago, the smell itself make my mouth water.

As I approach the group, one figure, smaller than some of the others, comes toward us.

"Seth!" I exclaim.

He grins so wide when he sees me. "Hey," he says and steps forward to take my hand. "Ready for your first bonfire?"

"On my first day here…yeah," I say.

He laughs.

"So, should I leave you two alone or…?" Quil grins.

"Yeah, go," Seth says and pushes him away.

I watch Quil walk to the crowd. There is a young woman with a baby in one arm and the little girl from earlier, Claire, holding her hand. Quil picks up Claire and talks to her. She seems excited about something. He looks just as happy.

"Is that Claire's mom?" I ask.

"Nah, that's Emily, Sam's wife and imprint. The baby is their daughter. Her name's Mai. Real cute baby. Emily is Claire's aunt," Seth explains to me.

"Oh," I say.

"You should come meet everyone." He pulls me toward the crowd of faces and the long line of introductions begins.

The first people, of course, are Sam, Emily and Mai. Emily is such a sweet woman, she gives me a hug before we even get introduced. I think she's more happy that Seth has somebody now. And, heck, I'm glad I have Seth. Sam, however, watches me carefully. There's something about him that irks me and I don't know why.

Next, comes Seth's mom, Jacob's dad, and then the rest of the elders, including Quil's grandpa, who everyone seems to call "Old Quil." I have to laugh at that one.

Jacob and Renesmee come over then and say their hellos. Then a guy named Paul with a girl on his arm.

"That's Jake's sister, Rachel," Seth tells me.

I nod and more people come. Embry and his Imprint, Lila. She's really pretty and really tan. Her blond hair is super curly and pulled back into a ponytail and her green eyes shine when ever she talks. She tells me she's from Texas and was on vacation here when she met Embry. I think I could become good friends with her. After all, we're all pretty much family now.

_Family._ The thought makes me happy. I have a family.

Next, Jared, a somewhat overly sarcastic guy comes over with his imprint Kim. She's kind of shy and I find it interesting that they are such opposites. He's loud and obnoxious; she's quiet and calm. But you can definitely tell they love each other.

"Hey, Jessie! Over here!" I turn and see Quil dances around with Claire. "Come meet Claire!"

I grab Seth, who was in some kind of conversation with Jared. I think I heard them mention something about a cow and a pickle. Seth puts his arm around my waist and together we walk to Quil.

"Meet Claire," Quil says.

"Hi, Claire," I say with a huge smile. "How old are you?"

"Four," she says. She hold up her hand, showing me four fingers.

"Cool."

She grins and turns to Quil. "Can we dance now, Quil?"

"Yeah, kid. Come on." He picks her up and they resume spinning.

As we walk to the next people I have to meet, I tell Seth, " They're really cute."

"Yeah, I know. He's going to be so good to her."

"Doesn't her mom worry, though?"

"Nope. Her mom knows the stories and she understands that an imprint will be protected by their imprinter." And with that, he tightens his grip on me.

The next two people I meet are Colin and Brady. They look even younger than Seth, but they are pretty much frozen in their thirteen-year-old bodies. Seth is stuck at fifteen, but I guess he's eighteen at heart.

Leah keeps a close eye on me. More like a glare, actually.

"Everyone, it's time to begin the meeting," Jacob's dad says and beckons us to sit around the fire.

Seth sits on one of the logs around the fire and I sit leaning against his legs on the ground.

"Welcome, to all the new comers." Old Quil stands.

"Let's begin the retelling of the histories."


	8. Crazy Schemes that could irritate Jacob

**I am at loss for inspiration! I have some ideas, but it's getting hard to write because I don't know where to start. I have a major writer's block or perhaps a brain fart. I will try my best with this chapter to satisfy all my wonderful reviewers. Thanks for being patient with me.**

**~Apollogirl7~**

The bonfire started to get interesting after that. Billy and Old Quil told all these stories about the Quileute's history. There was the beginning story about the spirit warriors, which was a hell of a lot better than any campfire story I'd ever heard.

There was also the story if the cold ones, which caused a lot of controversy in our group, especially with Nessie there. Personally, she annoys me. And I don't think she belongs here. She's a freakin' vampire. They made a treaty to keep them off our land.

The one thing that stood out to me was the fact that all the wolves in the past were boys. Leah and I are the only girl wolves in the history of out people. So, it seems any questions I may have must be directed to Leah.

When they tell the story about imprinting and the third wife, I almost feel like crying. She sacrificed herself for her imprinter. That really hits home for me now.

When the whole thing is over and everyone is leaving, I go over to Billy.

"Can you help me?" I ask sheepishly.

He looks up, surprised that I'm talking to him.

"With what?" he asks gruffly.

"Can you tell me how I'm a wolf and who my dad is and how I was able to imprint on Seth and have him imprint on me?" That was by far the longest question I had ever asked.

He thinks for a minute and then says, "I can't help you."

He begins to wheel his little chair away from me but I reach out and grab the back.

"Why?" I snap.

"Because I don't know why you or Leah are wolves. I don't know who your dad is, other than the fact that it's not me. And Imprinting doesn't happen very often, so be glad it happened to you at all. We don't know why it happens."

"Those are not good answers."

"Tough."

I purse my lips.

"Can you at least give me a damn clue as to who my dad could be?" I say in a tight voice, with my teeth clenched.

"I grew up around here with Lily. Ask her, after all, she was your mom's best friend."

I consider it, but then shake the idea out of my head. I don't know Lily well enough to ask, even if it does involve my mom.

As I begin to walk toward the path that leads back toward town, a hand on my shoulder flips me around. I gasp.

"You're a part of my pack now, right?" Jacob asks.

I think about it.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, then. You're running patrol tonight with Embry and Seth."

"What?" I ask.

"You are running patrol. Meaning, go turn into a wolf and watch the borders." He sounds annoyed.

"Yeah, I know what that means. I just don't get why I have to do it," I say, irritated.

"Because, if you want to be protected by the pack, then you have to protect them."

"But it's my first night he-"

He cuts me off. "All the better for you to get in practice now." He points to the trees. "Now, go!"

Something inside me tells me to listen to him, even though I don't like it.

I walk toward the trees, not even bothering to conceal myself in them before stripping down. I feel the tear that transforms me into a black wolf. The wind rustles in my fur, causing me to relax a little.

I take off to the east, following the smells that already exist in the trees form the other wolves. It's cool out tonight and I feel almost alone.

Alone, that is, until I hear a familiar voice in my head say, _Testing. Testing. One, two, three. Come in girly-wolf. I repeat, come in girly-wolf._

_Embry?_ I think. _What the hell? Why are you in my head?_

_` So you can hear me? Cool!_

I can also see him. Or, at least see what he's doing.

_Yes! I can hear you. Now, humor me. _Why_ can I hear you?_

_In the pack, we can all hear each other in wolf form. It's kinda annoying, but fun when there's new comers. Like you. I can really get under your skin now! Mwahahahahaha._

_Ok, if you don't shut up, I will make you shut up._

_Ouch! It pains me to hear you say that. But honestly, it's fun going through your head. So much, I don't know, teenage angst. _He begins watching my reactions to all the people I met tonight.

_And besides, we need to be able to communicate for safety purposes. Believe me, it's much easier than barking._

_Woof,_ I think.

It's a few minutes later when I hear paws hitting the ground. The sound is not to far behind me.

I stop. Slowly and lowly, I let out a growl.

There's a tear and then a soft voice.

"Jessie," the voice calls. "Phase back."

It's Seth.

I huff.

"C'mon," he says, " I want to show you something."

I consider changing. But won't Jacob be pissed if I leave my post.

I turn around and shake my head at him.

He walks up to me and pets the fur along my right side. When he gets to m head, he whispers, "Please."

I don't know if it's the pull or obligation of the imprint or if it's the fact that I do want to go with him, that makes me decide to change back.

I nuzzle him with my nose, silently telling him to turn around. He seems to understand.

_And where do you think you're going?_ Embry's know-it-all voice interrupts my phasing.

_Somewhere,_ I think back at him.

_What about your little job here? Seth is also supposed to be running tonight._

_It can wait. We'll be back soon, I guess._

_Well, I can't run this alone._

_Sure you can._

_Yeah, you're probably right. _

_I can not imagine someone with a bigger ego, _I think.

_Hey! I resent that._

_Whatever. _

I begin to prepare to shift when he says, _Just spare me from the details when you two get back. I don't want to know._

_Fine by me._

I shift and pull on my short and t-shirt.

"You can turn around now," I say.

He does and then walks toward me.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I ask.

"A place my dad used to take me and Leah when we were kinds. It's pretty awesome."

"Ok, let's go."


	9. Moonlit Swim: Part 1

** Okay, super big news. I just got a laptop for Christmas, and I am typing for the first time on here. I'm so not used to using 'word'. I like to use 'works word processor', so please excuse my future computer fails. **

** Secondly, I am working on two, get that, two **_**Hunger Games**_** fanfics. It's pretty exciting stuff, considering I will have something to work on while I get over my writers block for this story. Yay!**

**~apollogirl7~**

After what seemed like hours, even though it probably wasn't, Seth told me to close my eyes. Naturally, I obeyed. He put his hands on my upper arms to lead me and guess what? We walked some more.

"I hate to sound rude but, are we there yet?" I ask.

He laughs and whispers, "We're almost there." Then he leans right into my ear and says, "Aren't you scared I'm going to run you into a tree?"

I laugh. "No."

He laughs a little and then stops me from walking.

"What is it?" I ask, scared that there might be an unwanted guest near us. But, I don't smell anything.

"We're here," he says. "You can open your eyes."

I open them and gasp. In front of me lies a small spring of water. A few huge rocks lie above it with water dripping off in a steady stream, giving the feeling of a real water fall. The water is clear and I see a low mist is floating above it.

"It's beautiful," I say.

"Yeah, but I believe the word I used was "awesome," he smirks.

"That is such a guy thing to say."

"Well, whatever. It doesn't really matter considering both words apply," he says. "But, now that we're past that…" He hesitates. "Do you wanna go swimming?"

I instantly blush. "I don't have a suit."

"Well…" He scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry, but I'd really rather not go skinny dipping," I say to clear the silence.

He begins to spaz out and apologize, "No, Jessie, I didn't mean. I mean- I wasn't trying to-" he rambles.

I laugh at his expressions of embarrassment. "I know," I say and place a hand on his shoulder. "And besides, I do wear under clothes."

He sighs.

"You're really scared you're gonna offend me, aren't you?" I say, worried.

"It's not that," he says. "It's just, I've never really had a girl before. And I don't want to mess it up."

That takes me aback but then I smile. "We're imprints," I say. "What could possibly go wrong?"

With that, I turn and jump into the spring water. By the time I come back up for air, I realize I had forgotten to take off my clothes (**a/n. not in a nasty way people LOL**).

The water is warm, surprisingly. I go under one more time and then climb out onto the rocks around the edge. The moon above us shines bright and reflects magically on the water. I never knew there was this much beauty in the world. And especially not in one place.

Seth still stands where I left him. I have got to teach this boy how to respond more quickly.

"Hey, Seth!" I yell. "Are you coming in?"

At my voice, he seems to snap out of his trans. He pulls his shirt over his head and jumps into the warm water, splashing me.

"Hey!" I yell, but he can't hear me.

He resurfaces and smiles. I love that smile.

"Did you intend on splashing me?" I ask in a mocking tone.

"Maybe." He seems to have relaxed a little since our discussion moments before. He doesn't seem as worried that he'll lose me.

"Well," I say, kicking water at him. "That was a very bad idea."

I stand and leap into the water, almost landing on top of him. He moves, but only just in time.

I laugh when I come back up to the top.

"Is that the worst you have?" he asks.

"No," I cup my hands and splash him in the face.

"You're mean," he says. "You know that?"

"Ya, it's probably true. But_ I_ can deal with me, can_ you_?"

Seth laughs. "I don't know."

I swim away from him and crawl on the waterfall's rocks. It's a bit slippery but I manage to reach the top. When I do, I yank off my t-shirt-it had been sticking to me and was making me shiver. I toss it into the bushes that surround the pool.

And with just my bra and shorts, I dive almost flawlessly into the water.

The flow of water moves along my skin, making me feel as though I'm floating on air, instead of gliding in water.

I feel warm arms wrap around my waist. Seth pulls me out of the water; pulls me against his chest. We sit on a rocky ledge like this: me on his lap; him with his arms securely around me. I feel safe here. In his arms, nothing can ever hurt me again.

**So, I hope that gave you guys some warm and fuzzy feelings inside. Haha. But being serious, that was only the first half of this part of the story. More moonlit swimming in the next chapter.**

**Please review lots. I would like to reach 25 or more by the next chapter, which should be out by later this week. Thanks for reading so far and have a very Merry Christmas and a super Happy New Years!**


	10. Moonlit Swim: Part 2

** Random thought of today, but I would like to suggest a book to all my readers. It's not**_** twilight**_** related, or supernatural at all. It's called **_**Troy High**_** and it's by Shana Norris. Definitely one of the better books I read, but sadly no fanfic on it yet. Anyway, you all should check it out because it's a cute/funny/high school rivalry/romancy story.**

** Enjoy this chapter of Imprint. Chapter 10 people! I am on a role!**

We sat like that for some time. I eventually put my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt so warm, and safe.

"What do you wanna do now?" he whispers. "It's getting late."

I shrug, keeping my eyes closed.

"Well…" he starts. And before I know it, I am being lifted into the air and thrown into the water.

When I reach the surface, I scream, "Seth!"

He laughs.

"That was not funny," I say, spitting water out of my mouth.

"Yes it was," he contradicts.

"No." I shake my head.

He climbs into the water and wades his way toward me.

I'm mad, but deep down it was funny.

His arms go around my waist again and I lean into him. He tilts my chin up and looks me in the eyes.

I lean in a little as he does.

_He's gonna kiss me! Yay! _I start to feel giddy.

We just barely begin to kiss when Embry comes running in through the bushes. He's in wolf form, but his face is distressed. He's panting heavily.

"Embry?" Seth says as he whips around.

The wolf whines.

It's then that I smell it. The sickly sweet aroma of a vampire.

I begin to shake.

Seth lets go of me and I jump out of the water. I dash into the trees to change.

When I come back out, Seth is in his wolf form as well.

_I guess three against one will work,_ I think.

_Ya, just as long as we have the upper hand, _Embry thinks.

_Or paw,_ Seth adds.

The leech steps out of the trees, carefully looking around. He doesn't see us yet, and secretly I hope he won't.

_Uh, guys?_

_ Ya,_ they think in unison.

_I'm kinda used to hunting solo. You're gonna have to walk me through hunting in a pack._

_ Okay,_ Embry says.

We move around, circling the vampire, and yet, it still doesn't notice us.

_Now, what do we do?_

_ Move in for the kill,_ Seth says,

Embry makes the first move; steps in, growling. The vampire turns. His face surprises me, he doesn't look scared. I want to laugh, thinking of all the ways I can hurt him.

The leech has reddish hair and black eyes. For some odd reason, he looks familiar.

Seth takes a long leap towards him and I howl. The vampire reaches up and _pets_ Seth.

_ What the hell?_

"Hey, Seth," the vampire says.

Seth leans into his hand. _Relax, it's just Edward._

I stand stiff as a board. _Who the hell is _Edward?

_He's N_essie's dad, Embry says. He runs behind a tree and phases.

_I thought vampires weren't allowed on this land?_

_ We made an exception for the Cullens, _Seth says. He trots back to my side as Embry walks out.

"Hey, Edward," he says. "What's up?"

"We've been waiting for Renesmee," he say.

"Oh," Embry says, curiously. "Did she not come home?"

"Yeah, and I assume that Jacob still has her."

"Probably," Embry nods. "They might be at Billy's. Ness looked kinda tired tonight, anyway. She may have crashed on the couch there."

Edward thinks for a moment. "He didn't call."

"Probably forgot or something," he shrugs. "You know how Jake is."

"Immature. Rude. Unable to keep track of anything," he sighs. "Honestly, I still don't see how he's the Alpha of this pack."

"You're entitled to your opinion, I guess." Embry shrugs.

"So, do I have a free pass to Jake's?" Edward asks.

"I'll come with you," Embry says. "I don't know if any of the others will be up still or not."

"Ok." They walk into the trees.

_What was that all about? _I ask_._

_ Edward's just worried about Nessie. He's kind of a protective dad._

_ I can see that._

_ Ya, so I guess we cut our little moment short for no reason. _He starts to remember the almost kiss.

_I wasn't gonna kiss you, _I say.

He huffs, laughing a throaty wolf laugh. _Yes, you were. Don't lie._

_ Ok, fine. I was gonna kiss you. But you started it._

_ I know. I was planning it all along, _he says, smugly.

He goes to change behind the trees. I go, too.

When I come back out, he's waiting at the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in the water. I sit beside him.

Seth takes hold of my hand. "So, where exactly were we?" he asks.

I laugh. "Ok, that was like a cheesy movie line." I turn towards him. "But, I'd say, we were right about here."

I lean in and kiss him, right on the lips.


End file.
